I'm Coming
by ahundreddoves
Summary: Five minutes to Camp Jupiter and the only thing Annabeth can think about is failing him. Reunion from Annabeth's POV. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped at the sails, the big white truce flag, and her long blond hair. Five minutes, Leo had promised. Berkeley zipped by under them, and Piper stood by, smiling nervously. "You ready, Annabeth?"

Annabeth glanced over. "Truthfully? No."

Piper couldn't do much; she was shaking slightly herself. But she squeezed Annabeth's arm and walked away to check up on Jason and Leo.

Annabeth turned back and watched the horizon. She wasn't sure if she should feel ready or not, scared or calm. For all she knew she was an interesting mixture of all of them. The dreams last night… Hera had appeared in one of them, frowning like she wasn't happy they were meeting. Annabeth accepted that - the feeling was mutual. And true to form, the goddess's message stunned her worse than she was willing to admit to anyone.

_You will Percy's biggest downfall_, Hera had admitted. Her mouth twisted like she found the idea terrible and yet satisfying at the same time, which was probably because she'd finally pulled a one-up over her least favourite demigod of the current generation.

Annabeth took a shaky breath._ Percy… I don't want to be the reason you fail_,_ I really don't_. Her hands tightened on the rail. _If something happens to you because of me, I will never forgive myself._

Suddenly she heard Leo cheering. He punched the autopilot button, raced up the stairs to join her, and pointed down. "We're here! Oh heck yes, we made it! Jason, I told you the_ Argo II_ could make the journey!"

Jason appeared beside them, his smile wry. "We still have to get to Rome and Greece," he said teasingly, but Annabeth saw uneasiness in his eyes._ He's finally home,_ she thought._ And he has no idea what might have changed. _Gently Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her gratefully.

Piper had come up last and was standing quietly by Annabeth's side. The distance she put between Jason and herself was obvious, if not a little painful. All that was forgotten, though, as the four of them stood and watched the tiny boxes and curly lines below become big Roman buildings, an amphitheater, and an actual forum. It was a defining moment, and they were lost in their own thoughts about what it could mean to their lives.

_A shame you are closest to him_, Hera had sniffed. _That always hurts the most._

But as the ship touched down and a black haired, green eyed boy in a toga and purple cape ran out with two kids beside him, Annabeth put her fears away. She was doomed to fail him, yes, but there wasn't much point in moping the moment they locked eyes. He made for the entrance just as she exited, and before she knew it his arms were around her, warm and protective, and she recognized the faint smell of the sea as he lifted her chin and kissed her while the crowd cheered.

Jason was hugging someone and introducing her to Piper. Leo was standing awkwardly and saying hi to admirers while the girl who'd run out with Percy stared at him suspiciously. Stuff was going on, but Annabeth could only focus on one thing: Percy's blue and green eyes, holding her own grey ones like ships to anchors.

_He knew._

"Hera?" Her whisper was choked.

"Shhhh," he said gently.

Their eyes were a little misty. He held her close, rocking gently, and brushed a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. The world shrank to just the two of them, and she leaned her head on his lips so he could whisper in her ear,

"It's gonna be okay."


	2. PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. I hate to have to do this but – FF and I are done. I've been mulling over this for a long time so rest assured it's not a decision I made rashly. FF took down one of my most harmless K rated PJO fics (a multichaptered one at that, thanks a lot), and I do not want it to happen again – especially not to Fragility and Mockingjay Wings, whose reviews pages hold some of the most amazing, heartwarming, kind words people could find it in their hearts to write to unexciting ol' me. I treasure every review, and nothing would be worse than to see them gone forever (and don't get me started on the wonderful PJO reviewers as well. Their praise cheered me on to even attempt a HG fic).

However, I _will _be at tumblr – **interruptedcadences**. And as long as you follow me I can promise you that there'll be the epilogue to Fragility and Mockingjay Wings as well as the new AU, and... who knows? There are always new fandoms to drown in and never come out of again, huh? I'm not done writing, that's for sure – and it's thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed and given me the courage to go on.

Of course I can't go there without saying thanks to FF itself. Thank you, FF, for everything. I'll miss you. To the awesome reviewers who haven't received replies from me yet (both on F&MW and The Forge And The Dove), look out for one any day now! I hate that I've let your wonderful encouragement gone unthanked.

Once again – **interruptedcadences**! No promises as to the speed of my updating (you all know me, don't you...). That said, see you all there! xx


End file.
